


Hold me and never let me go

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [22]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores





	Hold me and never let me go

“Удержи меня и никогда не отпускай”, — прошептал Джулиан.  
  
_“Я — фантазия, Джулиан_ , — сказал воображаемый Гарак. — _Я могу удержать тебя не больше, чем могу вытащить из этого места”._  
  
“Я знаю… — пробормотал Джулиан. — Я схожу с ума быстрее, чем обычно в заключении, — усмехнулся Джулиан, рассматривая свою камеру. Не было никакой двери или любого другого способа выйти, только койка. Он понятия не имел, как долго пробыл в карцере, возможно, неделю, день или намного дольше. Он не видел никого с тех пор, как его транспортировали сюда, даже еду телепортировали. — Думаешь, солдат джем’хадар хотя бы наблюдает за мной или отвечает за доставку моей еды? — Джулиан посмотрел на потолок. — Всё может быть автоматизировано, и это не похоже на наблюдение в обычных камерах”.  
  
_“Имеет ли это значение?_ — спросил Гарак прежде, чем его воображаемые глаза озорно блеснули. — _Ты планируешь побег?”_  
  
Джулиан тряхнул головой.  
  
“Даже если бы я сумел выбраться из лагеря в одиночку, нет никаких шансов, что я смог бы в одиночку выбраться из Гамма-квадранта. И уж точно не без корабля, — он вздохнул. — Нет, я просто подумал, что если здесь всё автоматизировано, возможно, никто никогда не найдёт меня”.  
  
_“Марток и Тэйн знают, где ты”_ , — возразил Гарак.  
  
“Разве? — Джулиан почувствовал, как глаза заволокли слёзы. — Они знают только, что я был заключён в карцер. Я понятия не имею, где этот карцер находится. Они могут открыть все двери, и меня не окажется ни за одной из них, — он указал на стены со всех сторон. — Это если предположить, что они вообще будут искать меня. Но зачем клингону и главе Обсидианового ордена во время побега терять время на поиски звёзднофлотского доктора? — он грустно усмехнулся. — Если, конечно, ты не предполагаешь, что ромуланцы или бринны возглавят поиски”.  
  
_“Тэйн старается связаться со мной, Джулиан_ , — теперь воображаемый Гарак сидел рядом с Джулианом на полу. — _Я спасу тебя. Я приведу остальных членов экипажа и Defiant. Они просканируют поверхность планеты и транспортируют тебя отсюда”._  
  
Джулиан слегка улыбнулся той не терявшей надежды части себя, которая теперь проявлялась как Гарак. Он казался столь не похожим на себя, но именно таким, в каком Джулиан нуждался.  
  
“Ты знаешь, что я исчез? — прошептал Джулиан своей фантазии. — Разве настоящий Гарак хотя бы подозревает это?”  
  
_“Я твоя фантазия,_ — пожал Гарак плечами. — _Ты хочешь, чтобы я знал?_ — Джулиан всхлипнул и кивнул. — _Тогда как я могу не знать?_ — он мягко и тепло улыбнулся. — _Ты важен для меня”._  
  
“Солги мне ещё, — сказал Джулиан с печальной улыбкой. — Скажи мне то, что я хочу услышать, ты знаешь. — Фантазия наклонила голову в характерном жесте, совершенно невинно и сдержанно. — Ты знаешь, о чём я говорю”.  
  
_“Я люблю тебя”._  
  
Джулиан закрыл глаза и позволил себе поверить в это, даже если всего лишь на мгновение.


End file.
